Buscando
by 00Yessie00
Summary: No hay maldad más terrible que la que deriva de la perversión del bien. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emHola a todos! heme aquí publicando por primera vez en Fanfiction; esta historia estuvo rondado mi cabeza por mucho, espero le den una oportunidad u,u/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emstrongDisclaimer/strong/emem: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Pendleton Ward excepto por uno que otro OC sólo los tomó prestados para escribir locuras XD/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emstrongAdvertencias/strong/emem: yaoi! (malexmale) si no te agrada, corre ahora que puedes u,u/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Las manos de su captor eran suaves, pero lo habían aprisionado con fuerza, con la diestra le sostenía las muñecas, mientras la mano contraria acariciaba su piel debajo de sus vestiduras, misma mano que en un rápido movimiento le despojo de su camiseta celeste junto con su gorrito blanco, dejando caer su hermosa cabellera rubia. Le era imposible pensar claramente con esos labios recorriendo su cuerpo, amenazando con llegar a una zona prohibida, aunque empezaba a disfrutarlo, su instinto de héroe le decía que algo andaba mal./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–¿Por qué haces esto?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Finn….me gustas mucho./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Encontrabase abatido, convencido de que en cualquier momento su cuerpo y mente le traicionarían./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;".../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Era otro magnifico día en el reino de Ooo, las aves y flores cantaban con la suave brisa matutina, todos se levantaban con ansias de prepararse un rico desayuno, Jake el perro más que nadie, pero aún pugnaba por levantarse o no de la cama y sin abrir aún los ojos reflexionó:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Aún tengo mucho sueño –bostezo– pero también tengo mucha hambre, ojala pudiera hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo…¡ya sé, voy a hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Jake se levantó sonámbulo pero ni bien intento dar un paso cayó debido a que su cama no estaba a ras del suelo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Finn, soñé que quería comer y dormir y cuando intentaba hacerlo me daba un trancazo contra el suelo –abrió los ojos y se sobó el traste– auch, no fue un sueño./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Se frotó los orbes y estiro sus patitas esperando recibir una respuesta, pero no fue así. La cama de Finn estaba tendida, como si él no hubiera dormido ahí./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Será que…. ¡Oh no, volvieron a secuestrarte los duendes del subterráneo!– aulló mientras corría por toda la casa buscándolo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Jake no arruines mi sueño de belleza– balbuceo Bmo que seguía durmiendo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando lo halló en la sala, en medio de un sin número de figurillas de papel./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Finn, ¿qué paso?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Las cosas con la Princesa Flama no marchan bien, cada vez que intentamos llegar al escalón ocho, ella me lástima sin querer y se deprime….ayer volvió a suceder./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Pero qué tiene que ver con esto– alzó una figura en forma de grulla./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Quería darle un regalo para que se sintiera mejor ¿puedes creer que olvide que el papel se quema fácilmente? –miro al suelo– mientras pensaba en otro regalo, seguí doblando papel y acabe así./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–No te sientas mal, todas las parejas pasan por momentos como este, ¡animo, eres un héroe! encontraremos algo perfecto para ella./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Quiere una flor…le gusta ver como se queman, pero también desea poder sentir su aroma y frescura sin que se carbonicen en sus manos./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Entonces se echó a llorar y Jake le rodeo con sus brazos, recordando lo sensible que estaba su hermano desde la última vez que vencieron al Lich./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–No me has dicho todo ¿verdad?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Finn intentó enjugar sus lágrimas./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Me dijo que nos tomáramos un tiempo ¿quiere decir que rompió conmigo?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–¿No quiere verte?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Eso me dio a entender, por eso necesito conseguir el regalo para demostrarle que este amor es posible./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–No tienes por qué demostrar nada, las cosas pasan por una razón…./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–¡Porque la quiero! Esa es razón suficiente- interrumpió Finn./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Hermano, si tienes paciencia las respuestas vendrán a ti; tienes trece, aún hay mucho tiempo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–No ¡a mi manera!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tomó su espada y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando de pronto "ring, ring" el teléfono sonó./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Espera Finn– le susurro Jake poniendo el auricular en su oreja./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Finn, jake vengan de inmediato; Stanley la sandía está atacando el castillo con un ejército de langostas mecánicas./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Quédese tranquila, estaremos ahí en seguida./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Miró a Finn con decisión./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–La Dulce Princesa nos necesita….¡es hora de aventura!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"El muchacho no mostró emoción./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Pero Jake, yo quiero buscar el…./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Nada de eso./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Lo sacó a empujones de la casa del árbol y cuadruplico su tamaño, subiendo a Finn encima, cabalgando hacia el dulce reino./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Al llegar encontraron a una sandía con capa, aparentemente inerte, muchos robots y a la Dulce Princesa atrincherada junto a todos los banana-guardias./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ver a La Dulce Princesa sólo hizo que Finn se sintiera peor, Jake notando eso se arrepintió de haberlo llevado hasta ahí./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Dulce Princesa ¿qué pasó?– preguntó Jake./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Lo que pasa es que Stanley no sabe aceptar una crítica constructiva– respondió cruzando los brazos molesta./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–¿Cómo?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Me mostró un nuevo invento, yo le indique sus fallas y cómo hacerlo más funcional./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–No lo entiendo, se supone que es una buena persona./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Finn salió de su melancolía un momento y comento:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–¿saben? Es importante escuchar a los demás y entender más allá de lo que dicen las palabras, de otra forma podemos pasar por alto algo significativo, decir mal las cosas, lastimar a alguien y cuando se está triste no se piensa con claridad./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Era una indirecta para la Dulce Princesa quién al escuchar aquello entristeció./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Hoy no tengo ganas de pelear, iré a hablar con él– añadió Finn./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"El pequeño héroe se calmó y con la alegría de siempre se acercó a Stanley./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Viejo, estoy seguro de que tienes muy buenas razones para atacar el dulce reino, porque no eres un mal tipo…pero…no sé ¿podrías volver mañana? Es que estoy algo ocupado y no tengo tiempo para darte tus pataditas, ¿qué dices?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mutis./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Desde la trinchera, Jake estiro la cabeza hasta Finn y Stanley preguntándole al primero./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–¿Ya lo resolvieron?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Finn negó con la cabeza./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Es un testarudo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Se parece a alguien que conozco, hehehe– dijo mirando a Finn./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–¡Jake!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–No te enojes, ¿qué te dijo?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Está decidido a demostrarle hoy a la Dulce Princesa que se equivoca, porque le da pereza volver a madrugar mañana y porque "el traje" que lleva es rentado./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–¿Habla de la capa?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Sí./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ambos se taparon la boca, conteniendo apenas las ganas de reír./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Nada como una aventura para hacer sonreír a mi hermanito" Pensó Jake con alegría./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Entonces una estela luminosa cruzó el cielo y chocó contra las murallas del castillo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–¡No es justo, atacaste a traición!– exclamó Finn desenfundando su espada./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Jake se convirtió en catapulta y lanzó a Finn hacia las langostas que disparaban proyectiles multicolores, Finn esquivo las chispas de luz y al precipitarse a los robots los destazó con su espada carmesí, mientras Jake transformaba sus patas delanteras en mazos gigantescos con los cuales aplasto a todas las máquinas que lo rodeaban./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Minutos después sólo quedó chatarra; ambos aventureros quedaron exhaustos y emocionados./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–¡¿Finn viste como el último robot explotó?!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Yo dije ¡wow! Y tu dijiste ¡sí!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rieron chocando sus puños en son de victoria, pero pronto Finn recordó aquello que lo tenía tan pensativo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Llévenlo al calabozo– oyeron decir a la dulce princesa, pero Jake intervino./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Princesa ¿no cree que es demasiado? Recuerde lo que paso con la Princesa Galleta./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–No Jake esto es muy distinto, ¡por Glob! Nos atacó con armas de destrucción masiva./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Jake se aproximó a los destrozos y los examino./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–¿Se ha dado cuenta? No son armas de fuego, son máquinas para lanzar fuegos artificiales./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"La Dulce Princesa corrió hacía Jake y comprobó que era cierto./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Ahora todo tiene sentido, incluso la capa; era el traje de un maestro de ceremonias hehehe./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"La princesita de chicle acongojada por su error, quedo estática./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Guardias banana, repliéguense….Finn, Jake muchas gracias./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"La muchacha a pesar de su gran inteligencia se sentía tonta porque no siempre podía lidiar con la presión de gobernar un reino tan grande y de cuidar a sus dulces ciudadanos lo cual a veces no la dejaba pensar con claridad y la llevaba a cometer errores como ese, pero lo que más le dolía en ese momento era que Finn ya no la tratara con el cariño de antes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Como si no fuera suficiente con ver triste a mi hermanito, ahora ella también lo está– dijo Jake meneando la cabeza con decepción, mientras veía retirarse a la muchacha./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Luego volteó a todos lados y se alarmó al no encontrar a Finn./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–¡Escapo!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Bastante lejos ya del dulce reino, Finn corría como alma que lleva el Lich, quería hacer esa búsqueda solo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Si se trata de objetos únicos, no hay nadie mejor que el ganso manso" Reflexionó Finn con emoción./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;".../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Acarició con suavidad las piernas del muchacho bajándole el pantalón corto azul. Finn no aguanto más y grito./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–¡Detente!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Quiero gustarte./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Los ojos del chico se tornaron llorosos./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Eres un maldito./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"–Finn...no.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emGracias por leer n,n/em/p 


	2. Chapter 2

El aire se había llenado de cierta frescura que sólo el mar proporciona, el sol relucía en la dorada arena. Era una hermosa costa, un lugar misterioso que nadie en mucho tiempo había explorado, donde se podían apreciar grandes navíos metálicos de una época pasada, naufragados o hundiéndose, cubiertos de algas, cangrejos y estrellas de mar que junto con la exuberante vegetación formaban un paisaje de ensueño.

Para Finn aquel horizonte hubiera sido realmente gratificante, de no ser por las aguas del océano que bramaban juguetonas en grandes olas que sin razón lo atemorizaban.

Estaba realmente cansado, sin Jake las distancias eran sumamente tortuosas, sin contar que le hubiera gustado compartir esa aventura con él. Entonces se dio un golpecito en la sien para dejar de pensar en ello, debía concentrarse pues ya estaba llegando a su destino.

Pudo divisarla a lo lejos; la cueva de la armadura oxidada hacía verdadera alusión a su nombre, era el yelmo de un gigante que por azar quedo varado en la costa y con el pasar de las décadas se convirtió en un paraje misterioso.

Finn revisó su mochila y sacó un reloj de cuerda, entonces recordó las recomendaciones del Ganso Manso y la previa conversación.

–Lamentablemente no tengo nada que se le pueda comparar, pero existe y puedo decirte donde buscar.

–¡Genial! ¿Dónde debo ir?

–En la costa este de Ooo, busca la armadura de un gigante, en su interior encontraras una flor despampanante, no se quema no se marchita, ¡está hecha de diamante!

–¡Es perfecto! Gracias Ganso Manso– se dio la vuelta y de pronto recordó.

–Casi se me olvida el pago.

Doblo sus parpados, infló las mejillas, saco la lengua diciendo: "adoro comer helado"

El Ganso Manso estallo en risas y finalizó:

–He aquí un dato importante, antes de las dos de la tarde a ese lugar tienes que llegar, es el único momento en el que la marea te permitirá entrar.

–Lo tomaré en cuanta, gracias otra vez.

En el reloj daba la una menos cuarto y Finn sonrió orgulloso.

–Conseguí llegar y con tiempo de sobra, lo que me recuerda… ¡Lunch Time!– dijo sacando una naranja y un emparedado de su mochila.

Se acomodó en la arena y comió con avidez, reflexionando en cómo se las arreglaría para pasar la marea; aunque ya controlaba su miedo el mar, todavía sentía un resquemor en la barriga.

Cuando hubo acabado de comer, se dirigió a la boca de la cueva y quedo desconcertado.

–¿Y la marea?

–¿Qué marea?

El héroe se sorprendió al encontrar a su lado a una linda sirena de bañador violeta y se sonrojo.

–Me advirtieron que la marea sólo deja entrar a esta cueva a las dos de la tarde y…

–¿Hay algún problema con eso?- le pregunto jugueteando con sus cabellos de agua.

–No tiene sentido. Esta cueva no tiene la distancia suficiente para ser cubierta por la marea en estos momentos.

–Pero sí es cierto.

–Y ¿cómo?

–Bueno, mi nombre es Marea.

–¿Entonces puedo entrar?– le pidió haciendo un gesto tierno, sin acabar de entender.

–Claro, pero apresúrate, estoy a punto de obstruir la entrada y nadie más podrá entrar o salir hasta mañana.

–En ese caso, ¿cómo haré para salir?

–Ya te darás cuenta cuando estés adentro.

Tenía una última pregunta, pero le daba vergüenza hacerla.

–¿Cómo es posible que tu… y por qué…?

–Es que este es mi lugar favorito para dormir.

La sirena bostezo y transformándose en una gigantesca bestia marina, tapo la entrada porque se durmió en ella, pero un instante antes, Finn esquivo ágilmente al monstruo y se apresuró a entrar en la cueva.

–Ahora entiendo.

Respiro hondo y comenzó a caminar a pesar de la densa oscuridad que le rodeaba, pero entonces resbaló, olvidó que los yelmos son cóncavos por dentro.

Fue una larga bajada que lo hizo caer con fuerza contra el suelo, lo que lesionó sus rodillas.

Al reponerse de la caída, sus ojos tuvieron que acostumbrarse a cierto resplandor. Era la flor de diamante, estaba justo frente a él, tan bella como se la habían descrito e incluso más, delicada y sublime como una telaraña cubierta de rocío, la veía anonadado temeroso de que al levantarla se rompiera. Le costaba creer que algo así de valioso estuviera en el suelo como cualquier estropajo y lentamente acerco sus manos al precioso objeto, lo tocó y la flor estalló en cuatro fragmentos que se extendieron formando un portal que lo atrapo.


	3. Chapter 3

El excéntrico vendedor estaba tirando la casa por la ventana, literalmente, ya que buscaba algo con desesperación; cualquier objeto que no fuera el buscado era lanzado lejos de él. Hasta que al fin, debajo de un cisne disecado encontró una libreta, la hojeo con premura para llegar a una página que decía: "Top diez de los lugares en todo Ooo a los que nadie por ninguna razón debe ir"

Y en el puesto ocho estaba: "La cueva de la armadura oxidada"

–¡Lo metí en problemas!– expresó el Ganso Manso golpeándose con el cuaderno repetidas veces.

Estrellas, quásares, galaxias a la distancia y el oscuro infinito rodeándole, sus ojos no lo podían concebir. Parecía el espacio exterior, pero ¿por qué podía respirar?

Se desplazaba en lo que parecía un pedazo de asteroide y sin importar por donde mirara aquel lugar no tenía fin; no había un camino a seguir y de intentar alguna proeza corría el riesgo de perderse en el vacío igual que en el Espacio Grumoso, por ello no tuvo otra opción más que flotar a la deriva.

Hacía mucho frío, le dolían las piernas y el silencio lo incomodaba, pero era un héroe y resistiría lo suficiente hasta que se le revelara una solución.

De pronto un extraño cubículo amarillo se hizo notar a la distancia con un camino de piezas flotantes parecido al que lo sostenía. Sin pensarlo Finn salto hacia la senda de gravas que se tambaleaban peligrosamente ante cada paso que él daba. Cuando consiguió entrar se encontró con un extraño anfitrión.

Se movía en las paredes de la estancia, su cuerpo color rosa era parte de ellas contrastándose el matiz de su cuerpo al de los muros ambarinos y en su rostro resaltaban unos ojos celestes junto a una sonrisa.

–Finn el humano ¡qué bueno es volverte a ver! ¿Trajiste a Jake?

–¿Me conoces?

–¿No recuerdas la habitación del tiempo? ¿Jake no te explico?

El niño se llevó una mano al mentón.

–Creo que tenía algo que ver con el Enchiridion, tres deseos y…–titubeo– El Lich.

–Por lo que veo, nuevamente tu visita a la Dimensión Central no fue planeada.

–Así es…

–¿Al menos recuerdas que en todos los universos, se encuentran dispersos muchos túneles y agujeros de gusano, además de objetos que abren portales que pueden llevarte a otras dimensiones, al pasado, al futuro o cualquier otra realidad?

"Esa tonta flor" Caviló Finn con enfado.

–Creo que sí ¿y tu nombre es…?

–Es Prismo.

–Siento no recordar tu nombre.

–No te culpo, técnicamente no nos conocimos.

El muchacho miro inquieto alrededor y se frotó la nuca.

–Viejo, me agrada hablar contigo, pero necesito volver a casa, ¿podría hacerlo con un deseo?

–Disculpa, pero sólo puedes tener un deseo la primera vez que llegas aquí y como no es tu caso….

–Es urgente que vuelva y no sé cómo hacerlo porque la puerta que me trajo se cerró detrás de mí y no tengo el objeto que la activa.

–No te preocupes, en esta dimensión hay muchas otros portales, con seguridad alguno te llevara de regreso a Ooo; te conseguiré un guía.

–Puedo hacerlo solo. Deme un mapa y estaré bien.

–Este lugar no tiene mapas, está en constante movimiento, además alguien tiene que ir contigo para evitar que caigas al vacío y más importante aún, para poder abrirte algunas puertas.

–¿A quién sugiere?

El guardián de la Dimensión Central sacó un celular, presiono algunas teclas y espero.

–Hola Búho, ¿dónde estás?... ¿has visto a Lei?... ¿le puedes decir que venga?... Ya lo sé… Que se apure, nos vemos luego.

–¿Y bien?

–Ya viene.

Pasaron unos segundos.

–¿Cuánto cree que…?

Alguien entro de pronto.

–Prismo ¿para qué me llamaste?

Finn volteó y vio asomarse a un ser de majestuosas alas, su aspecto inspiraba grandeza, pero con su rostro amable se podía percibir su humildad. Tenía el cabello plateado y la piel pálida como la nieve, los cuales denotaban tal suavidad que nadie sería capaz de resistirse a darles una caricia. Alto y de rasgos que a pesar de ser delicados no dejaban de ser varoniles. Sin duda alguna, la persona más hermosa que había visto jamás.

–¿Un ángel?– vaciló.

–Él es Lei, te orientara.

–Es un gusto conocerte– el ángel le extendió la mano.

Pero el muchacho se negó a devolverle el saludo.

–No quiero que me acompañe.

Prismo y Lei estaban desconcertados.

El héroe tomo aire y explico:

–En una de las tantas veces que me metí en problemas, conocí a una tipa que se presentó ante mí alegando ser mi ángel de la guarda, me salvó y ofreció su ayuda, pero resultó ser un engaño. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en una cazuela, nadando entre muchas verduras y cocinándome a fuego lento –infló los carrillos y bufó– si no fuera porque mi hermano llego a tiempo, no estaría aquí hablando con ustedes.

–Esto es distinto, Lei es de total confianza, hace ya varios lustros que nos ayuda a Búho y a mí a cuidar de este lugar. Lo único extraño de él es que de la nada se le ocurrió que debía llamarse "Lei."

El ángel pasó la mano por sus cabellos plateados y miró a Finn.

–Bien, tendré que obligarte a confiar en mí.

Tomó al niño en brazos y se dispuso a salir de la habitación del tiempo.

Con gran disgusto, el aludido exigía ser liberado, agitando los brazos y piernas, gritando cuanto improperio podía.

–Que les vaya bien– los despidió Prismo.

–Así será– respondió Lei muy tranquilo, ignorando el berrinche que hacía Finn mientras lo cargaba.

Avanzaron un buen tramo sin que Finn dejara de luchar por zafarse de los brazos de Lei.

–Por favor, entiéndelo, estás a salvo.

No lo escucho y siguió resistiéndose, cuando Lei de pronto percibió algo húmedo. Las rodillas de Finn sangraban; las llagas que se había hecho en la cueva empeoraron a causa de tanto esfuerzo.

Se detuvo en lo que parecían los restos de una estación espacial y lo soltó.

–No pienso a perder mi tiempo contigo– le dirigió una furiosa mirada y se alejó.

–Espera –se paró frente al muchacho– lamento haber sido tan brusco y no haber notado que estabas lesionado.

Se arrodillo hasta la altura de la contusión, con ambas manos tomó la pierna izquierda del muchacho, acercándola a su rostro y comenzó a lamer las heridas, Finn perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre los hombros de Lei, mientras su lengua tibia se deslizaba con suavidad sobre la piel lastimada, causándole cierto ardor. Aparte de eso todas las demás sensaciones que experimentaba Finn eran indescriptibles.

–Oye… esto es extraño, no sig…

Antes de que Finn lo apartara, Lei levanto la mirada y lo paralizo con su único ojo visible que destellaban cierto fulgor perverso y sensual.

Se incorporó un poco y le dijo al oído:

–Tranquilízate, ya no falta mucho.

Volvió a la posición de antes y siguió con las heridas de la otra pierna, pero esta vez con uno de sus brazos tomo la espalda baja de Finn, acercándolo más a él. Esto hizo que su respiración se acelerara e involuntariamente unos largos suspiros escaparon de su boca. Aquella suavidad lo tenía embelesado.

Cuando hubo acabado Lei sonrió aliviado, todo lo contrario de Finn quien todavía respiraba con dificultad a causa de la vergüenza, lo cual se le olvido al ver que sus heridas sanaban con una rapidez impresionante.

–¡Vaya! tu saliva tiene el mismo poder que las lágrimas del ciclope.

–¿Quién?

–Tienes un poder asombroso– expresó recordando lo avergonzado que estaba.

–Para nada, todos los de mi especie tenían ese don.

–¿Por qué hablas en pasado?

Lei desvió la mirada.

–¿Es posible que tú también… seas el último de tu raza?– esto último lo dijo como un susurro.

–Mejor pregúntame, como funciona mi poder ¿quieres?

Aquello no era algo de lo que su compañero quisiera hablar así que le siguió la corriente.

–¿Y cómo hiciste eso?– señalo sus rodillas.

–Las células de todo mi cuerpo, tienen una gran capacidad de regeneración, además de tener la cualidad de convertirse en cualquier otra clase de tejido que se requiera, como las células de mi saliva que al tocar tus heridas se convirtieron en células cutáneas que las cubrieron.

–Fabuloso– dijo el pequeño con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

El ángel agito sus alas y le advirtió.

–Bien, hay que continuar y como no quieres que te cargue, espero que seas capaz de seguirme el paso, porque soy muy veloz.

–¡Eso lo veremos!– añadió Finn entusiasta.

Así iniciaron una divertida carrera sobre los restos de algunas naves espaciales, olvidando el altercado, pero lo cierto era que Finn aún se sentía apenado. Nunca antes había sido tratado con tanta vehemencia, pero si Lei actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido él haría lo mismo.

...

_Espero no desagrade demasiado la introducción de este OC, pero es necesario (?) XP gracias por leer n.n_


	4. Chapter 4

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Ninguno de los dos podía estar seguro, sólo eran conscientes de que había sido bastante.  
Conforme iban avanzando el panorama que los rodeaba se transformaba, si bien al principio su camino estuvo adornado de naves espaciales derruidas, luego le siguieron pedazos de planetas, de los cuales algunos todavía conservaban algo de exótica vegetación extraterrestre.

Aquellas maravillas distraían a Finn de la carrera, lo cual era extraño en él pues cuando se enfocaba en algo no se detenía hasta conseguirlo,  
pero Lei era paciente y comprensivo. Le dejaba explorar cuanto quisiera sugiriéndole pequeñas treguas, entonces Finn se emocionaba y le contaba acerca de sus aventuras, de sus amigos y hasta de su mala suerte en el amor. Lei con su simpatía se ganó la confianza del pequeño en poco tiempo. Ahí fue cuando Finn notó la profunda soledad que rodeaba a su acompañante, era un ser sensible pero el perpetuo silencio del espacio lo había vuelto frío por lo cual no mostraba del todo sus emociones, pero no obstante escuchaba con atención sus historias y le sonreía con sinceridad.

Pasando aquella extensión, llegaron a un tramo repleto de los vestigios de extrañas edificaciones y templos, donde el desafío que se hicieron se hizo imposible de continuar dado que por mucho que Finn lo intentara, no conseguía desplazarse con suficiente facilidad por las ruinas.

–Creo que nuestra carrera llegó hasta aquí.

–No lo hiciste nada mal para ser un niño.

–¿Qué dices? Si ya estaba a punto de ganarte.

–Lo que tú digas– rio sarcástico

–Es verdad, ¡admítelo!

–No lo es– refuto Lei.

–Sí lo es.

–¡Qué no lo es!– su risa se tornó más fuerte.

–¡Sí, sí lo es!

Finn comenzó a enfadarse.

–Tu cara se ve tan estúpida cuando te enojas– añadió el ángel que no paraba de reír.

–Ya no es gracioso– se fue molesto.

–Oye, no me burlaba de ti –bajo la mirada apenado– sólo que hace mucho que no me sentía tan dichoso y me dejé llevar por eso…

–¿Te hago feliz?

–Sí– respondió sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

El muchacho sonrió y corrió hacia él; le animó ver que demostrara su alegría de una forma tan espontánea.

–¿Sabes? Con el rostro sonrojado y las alas esponjadas, el que se ve gracioso ahora, ¡eres tú!

–¿Se esponjaron? –miró alarmado a diestra, siniestra y suspiró– eso es porque me estoy divirtiendo, sólo se esponjan con ese sentimiento- explicó mientras intentaba acomodar las plumas de sus alas sin que esto tuviera éxito y se sentó desganado en lo que alguna vez hubiera sido una plazuela.

–Para ser un ángel eres muy problemático.

–Un ángel ¿eh? –levanto un poco el rostro– ¿me ayudas?

Con mucho cuidado pasó sus manos por sobre las plumas, contribuyendo a que se alinearan, como si de caricias se tratase y estando otra vez tan cerca de aquella piel nívea y de tan sedoso cabello, el deseo de tocarlos volvió a asomarse a su mente pues no se conformaba con haberlos palpado a causa de los varios altercados que pasaron y con esa dulce espontaneidad que lo caracterizaba, apoyo su rostro en el pelo de Lei, quién volteó un poco y frisó su mejilla contra la del niño. Aquel ser poseía una suavidad incomparable, tan exquisita, que el simple roce había exaltado todos sus sentidos y quiso tocar más. Se acomodó en el regazo de Lei y con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a delinear cada parte del rostro del ángel, que pasó sus manos por la espalda de Finn abrazándolo.

–¿Por qué me haces sentir así?– susurró

–No lo sé, pero te aseguro que siento lo mismo– le respondió acercando sus labios a los del niño.

Y el recuerdo de la Princesa Flama se interpuso el momento.

–Nos distrajimos suficiente, ¿no crees? Mejor me adelanto– mencionó Finn apartándose.

El otro quedo consternado; se cambiaron los papeles y esta vez fue Lei él que prefirió fingir que nada había sucedido.  
Luego de aquellas palabras, Finn se enfocó en lo que tenía bajo los pies, no quería pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir y al encontrarse tan concentrado no se fijó que arriba suyo había un túnel y sólo lo vio cuando su cabeza chocó contra el mismo, pero el dolor no le importo porque al ver el conducto intuyo que era lo que buscaba.

–Al fin encontramos un portal….

–¿Cómo saber si me llevará de regreso a Ooo?– pregunto frotándose un pequeño chichón.

–No hay manera de saberlo.

Reflexionó un momento y dijo con algarabía:

–¡Pero qué tonto soy! Si lo supiera no sería una aventura.

Se dispuso a saltar, pero Lei no se lo permitió.

–En caso de que no fuera el portal correcto debemos asegurarnos de que haya una manera de saberlo.  
Saco un fragmento de zafiro de entre sus espesos ropajes.

–El zafiro está conectado conmigo –le entrego la gema– si llegaras a necesitar ayuda, ponlo en tu frente y sabré que así es.

–¿Y si fuera el indicado?

–Entonces considéralo un regalo de despedida.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

_"Eres patético; esperaste tanto tiempo para conocerlo y ¿lo dejaras ir tan fácilmente?"_

–Te extrañaré– alcanzó a decir el ángel, acallando esa voz interna.

–Yo también– afirmo con suavidad el niño mientras ingresaba al andén.

Si bien daba la impresión de ser un túnel muy oscuro, por dentro estaba iluminado; la luz bajaba y subía su tonalidad en el orden de un círculo cromático y la velocidad dependía de la misma que usara Finn para caminar a través del pasadizo. Aquello lo divirtió un buen rato, pero de pronto tropezó y todo se tornó blanco, mantuvo los ojos cerrados a la expectativa de lo que vería y cuando los abrió descubrió con gran regocijo que estaba en Ooo. ¿Qué otro lugar podía ser si era exactamente igual a como recordara su hogar?

–¡Tengo la mejor suerte del mundo!– celebró a grandes voces mientras corría a la casa del árbol.

Cuando hubo llegado busco ansiosamente a Jake, pero sólo encontró a BMO.

–Hola ya volví, ¿viste a Jake?

Contrario a cualquier cosa que Finn hubiera podido imaginar, la pequeña consola al verlo se puso a gritar.

–Oye ¿Qué te sucede?

La pregunta de Finn tuvo por respuesta más gritos.

–¿A qué viene tanto alboroto?– pregunto una gata blanca moteada de mostaza que en cuanto lo vio también comenzó a gritar y Finn de la impresión terminó haciendo lo mismo. Todos gritaban.

Por último, una jovencita rubia, bajo preocupada por las escaleras a ver lo que sucedía.

Linda y carismática. De curvas sensuales, combinados con una cara de muñeca, una valiente aventurera con portada de niña tierna.

–Por favor cálmense –pidió dulcemente, pero no la escucharon– sólo así podremos entender lo que está pasando– siguió intentando tranquilizarlos.

Y como nadie le hizo caso, repartió algunos coscorrones para callarlos.

–Fionna, eso no era necesario– gruñó Cake.

–¡Cuánta violencia!– dijo BMO fingiendo llorar.

–Lo siento chicos, pero como gritaban sin razón…

–Eso es mentira– arguyo Cake.

–Mira detrás de ti– completó BMO.

Giró la vista y al observar a otro humano como ella una gran emoción la invadió y fue el turno de que Cake y BMO la calmaran a coscorrones.

–¡Chicos ya es suficiente! –intento mantener la compostura y se dirigió a Finn– había esperado tanto este día– y lo abrazó.

–¿cuál es tu nombre?

–Finn….

–¿De dónde vienes? ¿Hay más humanos?

–¿Cómo supiste de nosotros? ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a Fionna?

Preguntaron Fionna, Cake y BMO respectivamente.

El muchacho apenas pudo responder a su nombre, le costaba asimilar tantas sorpresas.

Aún no estaba en Ooo, el Rey Helado no estaba tan loco. Y más importante aún ¿Fionna y Cake eran reales? ¡¿no fueron solamente un cuento?!

–Esto amerita un banquete– expresó Fionna muy contenta.

–¡Sí, serás nuestro invitado!– aplaudió BMO

–Ya habrá tiempo para que nos cuentes todo de ti– dijo la gata disponiéndose a cocinar.

–No se molesten.

–Esta bien, de todas formas ya íbamos a almorzar– alego la afable muchacha.

Fueron a la cocina y se repartieron en grupos. Gracias al trabajo en equipo, el almuerzo quedo listo en media hora. Se sentaron a la mesa y disfrutaron de la agradable comida que prepararon.

–Espero que no te molestara ayudarnos; se supone que eres nuestro huésped.

–Claro que no Fionna, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

–Oigan, hay que presentárselo a todos y ¡no hay mejor manera que una fiesta!– se le ocurrió a BMO

–Eso será muy interesante– dijo cake saboreando un filete de pescado.

–Seguro que Marshall-Lee quera retarte a una pelea –Fionna suspiró– y el Dulce Príncipe insistirá en hacerte muchos estudios, todo en aras de la ciencia- volvió a suspirar.

"Podría ser posible que…" Intuía Finn.

–Hablando de peleas, la espada que llevas es asombrosa, ¿dónde la conseguiste?– inquirió Fionna.

–Era de mi padre.

–¿Puedo verla?– preguntó emocionada.

–Hermanita ¿qué dijimos de jugar con espadas en la mesa?– objeto la felina.

–Sólo esta vez ¿si?

–Bueno, pero sólo porque eres mi hermanita querida.

–¡Gracias!

Cake estiro sus patas cual plastilina hasta el lugar de Finn, tomando la espada de manos de este.

–¡Eres una gata mágica!

–¿Nunca habías visto una?

–Digamos que no.

–Lo tomaré como un cumplido– comentó poniéndose a examinar junto a Fionna el afilado objeto.

Su peso era considerable, de un rojo denso y un extraño brillo opaco. Adornado el guardamano y la guarnición con una cruz celta y el pomo con una incrustación del colmillo de alguna fiera.

–Está hecha de sangre de demonio– dijo Cake reflexiva.

–Moriría por una espada así– aseguraba Fionna.

–No lo tomes a mal pero se parece a una reliquia de mi familia.

El muchacho seguía indagando.

–Estas muy callado, ¿te incomodamos?– expuso BMO.

Aquella aptitud iba totalmente en contra de su manera de ser, pero quería entender tantas cosas, que su lado introspectivo afloro.

–Seguro es por el cansancio, debiste viajar mucho ¿verdad?– pregunto Cake

–No tienen idea.

–¿Quieres ir a descansar? Puedes usar mi cama– le dijo Fionna con su hermosa sonrisa de siempre.

–Tienen razón– se dirigió a las escaleras y antes de subir a la habitación agradeció la comida.

–¿Cómo sabía dónde estaba el dormitorio?– curioseo BMO

A la sazón los comensales se miraron sorprendidos.

...

Inspecciono meticulosamente la habitación y comprobó que era igual a la suya. Todo en aquella casa era equivalente.

–Es como estar en un espejo. Me confunde.

Pero aquello no era lo único que lo desosegaba. Desplazando de a poco su cariño por la Princesa Flama, estaba aquel ángel melancólico quitándole la calma porque le hizo perder el control y era otro varón.

¿Es posible resumir la vida en un sinfín de búsquedas? Todos buscan la felicidad y la tranquilidad a su modo, algunos a través del amor, la fama o la riqueza; las posibilidades son inmensas. Incluso podemos comenzar una búsqueda sin acabar otra, o ¿es que se trata de una sola búsqueda que se va transformando?

Finn al principio buscaba un regalo para recuperar una ilusión, a causa de ello se vio buscando un camino de vuelta a su hogar y ahora se encontraba buscando entender lo que sentía por Lei.

Recostado en la cama observo el zafiro, lo apretó contra su pecho y se durmió.

.

_Gracias por leer!_


	5. Chapter 5

El mundo de los sueños es un lugar tan placentero, es una pena abandonarlo de pronto. Eso pensó Finn al sentir unos suaves toquecitos en su hombro, los cuales tenían por propósito despertarlo.

–Perdona, pero tenemos visitas– le dijo Fionna.

Lo zarandeó bastante consiguiendo que Finn bajara tambaleante y somnoliento a la sala, donde observo que estaba preparada una suntuosa mesa repleta de bocadillos, pasteles y galletas con seis tacitas de porcelana y una tetera.

–¿Una fiesta de té?– pregunto adormilado.

–Él insistió… –hizo un pequeño silencio antes de presentarlos– Finn, él es el Dulce Príncipe.

Lo saludo un joven de rostro tan dulce como su aroma que fácilmente podía ser descrito en tres palabras: amable, elegante y guapo.

Con movimientos refinados le dedico una venia y Finn asombrado correspondió como pudo, pensando: "¡lo sabía!"

–No imagina cuan afortunado me considero de conocer a alguien como usted.

–¿En serio?

El Dulce Príncipe asintió.

–Usted ha cambiado mi perspectiva, porque hasta ahora no había conseguido comprobar ni con la más ardua investigación, que la raza humana aún tenía probabilidades de evitar la extinción.

–Gracias… creo.

–¡Oigan! El té se enfría– dijo BMO chocando impaciente su tacita contra la mesa.

El aristócrata y el aventurero rieron por la ocurrencia de BMO y fueron a sentarse.

Se sirvieron las confituras charlando animadamente acerca de las habilidades reposteras del Dulce Príncipe y del delicioso té que preparó Fionna.

–Cambiando de tema –el Dulce Príncipe aclaro la garganta y miró a Finn– No quisiera atosigarle con preguntas, pero le agradecería si nos  
contara sobre usted, eso me permitiría recabar más información acerca de los humanos y si me permitiera el honor, me encantaría hacerle algunas pruebas en mi laboratorio.

El muchacho se atraganto con un bocado de galleta.

–¿También es científico?

–Correcto.

–Un momento– notó que una mano se asomaba por debajo de la mesa, acechando unos pastelillos de fresa.

El niño les hizo un gesto de silencio y con otro ademán propuso asomarse debajo del mantel.

–¡Marshall-Lee!– Gritaron todos excepto Finn que ya se esperaba algo así.

Sonreía con descaro, mostrando sus afilados colmillos de vampiro. De tez cadavérica; cabello y ojos oscuros, que bien podrían denotar maldad, siendo esto inadvertido a causa de su gran atractivo.

–Hola, ¿qué hacen?– los saludo con indiferencia, mientras salía de su escondite.

–Nos divertíamos, hasta que usted irrumpió nuestra reunión con su desagradable presencia– expresó el Dulce Príncipe molesto de verlo.

–¡Bah! Como si alguien pudiera divertirse contigo– respondió mirándolo con furia.

–Se llevan peor que el agua y el aceite, lo mejor es no inmiscuirse– le susurró Cake a Finn.

Pero Fionna intervino.

–Claro que Fionna es Fionna– añadió la gata.

–Marshall, no te esperábamos, pero eres bienvenido– dijo trayéndole una silla y sirviéndole un té bastante tinto.

–Si insistes– se acomodó al lado de Finn, observándolo con curiosidad.

–¡Vaya! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

–Él es Finn, otro humano ¿no es maravilloso?– dijo la jovencita.

Marshall-Lee se encogió de hombros y con sus colmillos absorbió el alazán que contenía el té.

–Y bien Finn ¿vendrías conmigo al Dulce Reino?

–Yo…

–Dile que no, te aburrirás –intervino Marshall, que luego se paró y ante el desconcierto de todos abrazó a Finn– mejor acompáñame en una aventura.

El Dulce Príncipe se puso de pie.

–Con todo el respeto que no se merece, le pido que no se entrometa. Él vendrá conmigo– jaló a Finn hacia su persona.

–¿Eso piensas? –transformó su anatomía en la de un tenebroso murciélago antropomorfo– oblígame.

–¡Esto se va a poner bueno!– comento BMO aplaudiendo.

–No quería ensuciarme las manos, pero hay que poner la basura en su lugar– expuso sin inmutarse.

–Mimado, seguro llamaras a tus guardias– dijo Marshall-lee con una voz sombría y penetrante.

–Nunca lo he necesitado –saco un arma de rayos laser y le apunto– la ciencia está de mi lado.

Estaban a segundos de comenzar con su enfrentamiento, cuando Cake les increpó:

–¿Al menos podrían ir afuera?

–Estaba por sugerirlo, pero quise ahorrarle a Abadeer la vergüenza de negarse –sonrió burlón– aún no se ha ocultado el sol.

El monstruo gruñó y en un asombroso acto de inercia despojó a la mesa del mantel sin tirar nada al suelo y se cubrió con el tejido.

Ambos salieron de la casa y en seguida comenzaron a escucharse disparos y bufidos. Los demás se miraron agobiados.

–No puedo evitar pensar que de alguna manera esto es mi culpa– dijo Finn.

–No te preocupes. Siempre se la pasan peleando– expuso Fionna con cierta tristeza.

–Aunque… es la primera vez que llegan a los golpes– comento la felina.

–Es porque se están pelando por Finn– alego BMO con una risita traviesa.

–¡Hey! –reprendió el muchacho sonrojado– de todas formas, me niego a quedarme de brazos cruzados

Se dirigió a la puerta y atravesó el pórtico desenvainando su espada y corrió hacia los contrincantes; con una patada arranco el arma de las manos del Dulce Príncipe, luego dio un salto y con la acanaladura de su espada, asesto un golpe en la cabeza del vampiro, haciéndolo caer.

–Maldita sea, ¡eso dolió!– profirió Marshall.

–Esto es tan vergonzoso– comentó el noble.

–Sí es una vergüenza, mírense– les dijo Finn.

El Dulce Príncipe tenía la ropa hecha hinojos y el vampiro muchas quemaduras; al verse suspiraron cansados.  
Ya había anochecido y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar de la misma forma que se abren las flores en el campo, sin que nadie lo note.

–Dulce Príncipe, no me agrada la idea de ir a su laboratorio, pero si me gustaría visitar su reino.

–Qué bueno.

–Entonces, ¿luego vendrás conmigo?– dijo Marshall quitándose el mantel de la cabeza.

–Supongo, pero no entiendo a qué viene esa proposición.

–¡Hecho!, es una cita– desapareció.

Finn quiso protestar, pero ya no había rastro alguno del vampiro.

–Ignórelo –le pidió el Dulce Príncipe y añadió– ¿le parece si vamos ahora?

–¿Esta seguro?

–El Dulce Reino iluminado por la noche es muy hermoso.

–¿Y si se hace tarde?

–Puede pasar la noche en el castillo– le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza.

–Está bien… – dijo tocándose el lugar donde le acariciaron.

–Llamaré a Lord Monochromicon– fue de regreso a la casa del árbol.

"Qué extraño… se siente tan distinto a cuando estoy con Lei… ¿será que estoy bajo un hechizo?" Pensó Finn mirando, las florecillas titilantes del cielo nocturno, impaciente por volver con él.

.

_Tenían que pelearse por Finn (?) XDD gracias por leer!_


End file.
